Rowdyruff on the run
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Rowdyruff have sisters too?


"Rowdyruff on the Run"

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

Summary: The Rowdyruff have sisters too!

An afternoon at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is usually spent making and coloring pictures. The Rowdyruff Boys do their best at trying to express themselves creatively but it was rather foreign territory to

them. Because of this Ms. Keane has the Powerpuff Girls help them out.

And since it was one of Bubbles' favorite activities she supervises the boys with her sisters' help.

Bubbles - "Now just think up something interesting to draw."

Brick - "What sort of thing?"

Blossom - "Something that would make a good picture."

Butch - "Like a train wreck? I like train wrecks."

Buttercup - "I'm partial to armored tank battles myself."

Bubbles - "No, you two! Something nice!"

Butch - "Okay, how about a train wreck with survivors?" Bubbles slaps her forehead in frustration.

Boomer - "Can you suggest something Bubbles?"

Bubbles - "Draw something you like doing."

Brick - "I like shooting hoops with my brothers. I can draw that."

Blossom - "That's a good idea, you guys can draw any activity you like."

Boomer - "Sounds cool, how about if I draw me fighting a monster."

Boomer looks over at frowning Bubbles.

Boomer - "Uh, a cute monster?"

Bubbles - "Close enough. Butch, what about you?"

Butch - "I'm drawing me saving people from a train wreck."

Bubbles groans and slams her head on the table.

Buttercup - "Hey, Bubbles. Let them draw what they like. Boys don't

like drawing flowers and bunnies like you."

Blossom - "The whole point of this is to let them exercise their

creative expression."

Bubbles - (sighing) "Okay, someone pass me a blue crayon."

Boomer - "Uh, I'm not done with it. And I got the yellow one."

Bubbles - "Then give me a green one."

Buttercup - "Got it."

Bubbles - "Red?"

Brick - "Yo."

Butch - "I got orange and black."

Bubbles - "Dare I ask? Pink?"

Blossom looks apologetically at Bubbles.

Blossom - "Sorry, Bubbles."

Bubbles looks at what few colors are left. Grey and purple. She sighs

and begins drawing with those odd colors.

As the kids busy themselves with drawing Ms. Keane wanders the classroom

inspecting her students' work.

Ms. Keane - "That's very good, Mary. Very colorful, Mike. Uh, Mitch,

how about using more than one color besides black."

She gets to the table where the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are

making their drawings. She sees Brick drawing him and his brothers

playing basketball.

Ms. Keane - "Very good, Brick, a nice action picture."

Brick smiles to himself.

She then sees Blossom drawing herself riding a horse.

Ms. Keane - "Ah, very equestrian Blossom."

Blossom - "Thank you Ms. Keane."

Then she sees Butch drawing a train wreck with bloody bodies.

Ms. Keane - "Uh, Butch, is that an appropriate drawing for you to make?"

Butch - "I haven't drawn myself in as the medic yet."

Ms. Keane - "Oh, yes. Carry on."

She sees Buttercup drawing herself as the captain of a large ship on the

ocean. To Ms. Keane it looks like a serene nautical scene until

Buttercup begins to add gun turrets and cannon. She sighs and looks

over at Boomer's drawing. It is a drawing of himself fighting a monster

and she notices he is just adding a another figure in blue. When he

adds the blonde hair with pigtails she realizes that the other figure is

Bubbles. Smiling to herself she looks over at Bubbles' drawing and is

surprised by what she sees. It is a strange swirl of grey and purple

areas punctuated by white streaks.

Ms. Keane - "My word, Bubbles, what an unsual drawing. What do you call

it?"

Bubbles - "Frustration in neutral uncertainty."

Ms. Keane - "Huh?"

Bubbles - "Not really, just goofing around."

Ms. Keane - "Shouldn't you be trying to make something nice."

Bubbles - "There aren't enough colors to go around."

Boomer looks at Bubbles' drawing.

Boomer - "Actually that's kinda' interesting. A very creative use of a

limited chromatic range."

Ms. Keane - "Oh, yes, you're right."

Far from the idyllic activites of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, in the center

of Townsville, at the top of an extinct volcano which sits at the center

of Townsville park, is the lair of that nefarious and evil mastermind,

Mojo Jojo! He now plots some terrible scheme to take over the world and

destroy the Powerpuff Girls and their new allies the Rowdyruff Boys,

though not in that order. We see him as he gathers the ingredients for

some awful concoction.

Mojo - "Let us see, sugar, spice, and everything nice. Muwah, hah, hah,

soon I will have the very thing which will rid me of those accursed

Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. The thing which will help me

rule the world!"

He pours the ingredients into a large vat and slowly stirs them.

Mojo - "They think by taking away my Rowdyruff Boys and making them good

that I was beaten. Hah, well now I will beat them at their own game.

By adding this Chemical X which I have struggled long and hard to obtain

I will have victory within my grasp."

He pours the Chemical X into the concoction and waits. There is a flash

of pink light and an explosion which knocks him down. He gets up and

surveys the results.

Hovering over the vat is a Powerpuff Girl! She has curly chestnut brown

hair and hazel eyes. She wears a yellow Powerpuff dress with a black

stripe and white tights with black shoes. She is about the same age and

size as the original Powerpuff Girls. She floats there confused by her

surroundings.

Girl - "What, where am I?"

Mojo - "Muwah, hah, hah, you are in my lair and I have created you to

serve me."

Girl - "Who are you?"

Mojo - "I am Mojo Jojo, evil genius extraordinare. And you will be the

engine of my machinations to take over the world. You will destroy my

enemies and do my evil bidding."

The girl was at first stunned but then became angry.

Girl - "No I will not! I will not do evil. I can only do good. So I

must stop you."

Mojo - "Hah, I knew you would say that because of the everything nice I

used in the formula. But I was prepared for this rebellion."

He pushes a button on a console and a titanium mesh cage encircles the

girl. She tries to break out but the cage is impervious to her punches

and kicks.

Mojo - "Yes, you had to be perfect like the original Powerpuff Girls so

I used the exact same formula. And I knew you would turn out to be

good. But now I will turn you into my evil slave."

Girl - "Never, you nasty monkey!"

Mojo - "Never say never girl."

He pushes another button which sends several megavolts of electricity

coursing through the metal cage! The girl screams in pain!

Mojo - "You will do as I say or I will continue until you can no longer

stand it."

Girl - "Never! Nothing you can do can change me! I was created to be

good and I always be good!"

Mojo - "Then I will have fun trying to change your mind. Muwah, hah,

hah, hah!"

He pushes the button again sending another jolt through the cage. The

girl screams even louder and her pitiful wails reverberate around the

lair as Mojo gleefully looks on.

Miles away, in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the Powerpuff Girls and the

Rowdyruff Boys are peacefully coloring away at their pictures with the

rest of the class when suddenly Boomer grabs his head and screams.

Boomer - "AAAAHHHH!!!"

Ms. Keane - "Boomer, what's the matter?"

Boomer - "My head, it's like it's on fire, AAAHHH!"

Boomer jumps out of his seat and floats toward Ms. Keane. She grabs him

as he shakes bodily from the intense pain he was feeling.

Boomer - "Ms. Keane, make the hurting stop!"

She holds him in her arms as he squirms and kicks.

Ms. Keane - "What's hurting you honey? Tell me!"

He suddenly becomes still and looks up at her and whimpers.

Boomer - "She's in pain."

He faints in Ms. Keane's arms.

Ms. Keane - (gently shaking him) "Oh my goodness, Boomer, Boomer?"

She carries the unconscious boy to her office and lays him on the sofa

and sits next to him stroking his hair. The other Rowdyruff Boys and

the Powerpuff Girls follow her. The rest of the class look in from

outside the office.

Brick - "What's wrong with our brother?"

Butch - "Is he okay?"

Blossom - "Is there something we can do?"

She looks at them with concern etched on her face.

Ms. Keane - "I don't know? I've never handled something like this

before. It's as if some strange force was tormenting him."

Then she feels Boomer's hand on her arm. She turns to see him look at

her like nothing has happened.

Boomer - "I'm okay, the pain is gone."

Ms. Keane - (almost in tears) "Honey, are you sure you're all right?"

Boomer - "I feel fine, a little weak, but I don't have that headache

anymore."

Bubbles - "Oh, Boomer, you had us all worried."

Buttercup - "Do you think you should see a doctor?"

Boomer - "No, I'm fine, I just need to rest."

Ms. Keane - "Okay, honey, you rest here, if you need me I'll be in the

next room."

Boomer - "Sure, don't worry mom. Everything is fine."

Ms. Keane knew when he used the word 'mom' he was being sincere. She

shoos the others back into the classroom and closes the door. Boomer

lays there staring at the ceiling wondering what he had experienced. He

had heard a voice in his head, a girl's voice screaming out. He had

felt her pain. Was it a dream or something real?

Back at Mojo's lair he waits for the Powerpuff Girl he created to regain

consciousness after she had fainted from the initial electrical torture.

He grins evily as she opens her eyes.

Mojo - "I created you in the same way the Powerpuff Girls were. And I

created you to help me destroy them. I WILL turn you evil to help me."

Girl - (with a weak voice) "Never, I would rather die than become evil."

Mojo - "Very well, I will destroy you and create another Powerpuff Girl.

I will keep creating one until I have one I can pervert for my means.

Muwah, hah, hah!"

He turns up the power and the girl screams.

Boomer suddenly sits up and holds his head. He bites his tongue trying

not to cry out from the pain. He does not want to worry Ms. Keane until

he understands what was happening. He closes his eyes and concentrates

on where the pain was coming from. He sees a blurry image in his head,

the image got clearer until he could see something. It was the inside

of Mojo's lair. He sees Mojo at the controls of a machine and what

looks like a Powerpuff Girl in a cage. Electrical fire crackles around

her as she screams and Mojo laughs maniacally. Boomer can see her eyes,

pleading for help, pleading for release from the torture. Begging for

an end to the suffering, an end to her life.

Mojo - "DIE, you little traitor, DIE!"

Boomer jumps up screaming!

Boomer - "NNNNOOO!!!"

He flies straight up through the roof of Ms. Keane's office. She comes

running in when she hears his shout and the crashing noise.

Ms. Keane - "Boomer? What in the world, oh my goodness!"

The kids were right behind her.

Brick - "Where did Boomer go?"

Blossom - "Whoa, he left in a hurry!"

Ms. Keane - "You got to go after him, find out what's wrong, help him if

you can!"

Blossom - "You bet Ms. Keane, let's go!"

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys fly out through the hole

Boomer had made in the ceiling. Ms. Keane looks through the hole hoping

that her son will be all right. Tears come to her eyes.

Boomer flies at lightning speed toward Mojo's lair hoping he can get

there in time. As luck would have it Mojo malevolently eases the

electric shocks enough to extend the torture of the Powerpuff Girl

instead of trying to kill her right away. He derives great pleasure

from her pain, he imagines it is one of the other Powerpuff Girls he is

torturing. His mind is so wrapped up in his nefarious game that he

almost doesn't notice Boomer crashing through his wall.

Boomer - "Let her go Mojo! Or you'll regret hurting her!"

Mojo Jojo - "What, Boomer!?! So you think you can stop me? Well think

again."

Mojo whips out a ray gun but before he can fire it Boomer savagely

lashes out at Mojo and knocks him senseless with a single blow. As Mojo

lays there unconscious Boomer smashes the controls of the machine and

goes to the cage. He pries open the bars and gingerly carries the

unconcious girl out. He flies out of the lair with the Powerpuff Girl

cradled in his arms. Mojo wakes up in time to see Boomer escape with

the girl he created.

Mojo Jojo - "You think you can get away. I know where you live. Your

brothers and your guardian will feel my wrath if you don't return that

Powerpuff Girl to me."

Hearing this Boomer stops and turns to Mojo.

Boomer - "You leave them out of this Mojo. You want this girl so much

come and get me. Even if you catch me you'll have to destroy me first

to get her back."

Mojo Jojo - "Aha, a challenge. Then I will chase you down and reclaim

what is mine and wreak my revenge upon you, rebellious brat."

As Boomer zooms away with the girl Mojo jumps into his jet-powered

hovercraft and gives chase. Boomer deliberately heads away from

Townsville toward the thick woods of McCracken Hills in the distance,

hoping he can lose Mojo and find a way to get help for himself and the

girl.

Within minutes the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer's brothers arrive at

Mojo's lair and find the mess in his lab.

Buttercup - "Whoa, it looks like Boomer's been here all right."

Blossom - "But why would he come all the way over here to attack Mojo?"

Brick - "Blossom, look at this over here."

They float over to the table where Mojo keeps his chemicals stored.

Some had spilled from the fight.

Blossom - "Hey, this looks like sugar and spice."

Bubbles - "And this is everything nice."

Butch - "Look at this empty jar, it has a label that says 'Chemical X'."

Buttercup - "Uh, oh, we all know what that means?"

Blossom - "Yeah, Mojo is playing with fire, Powerpuff fire."

Brick - "How did Boomer know to come over here and try to stop Mojo?"

Blossom - "That should be answered when we find him and Mojo."

Bubbles - "How do we find Boomer, he could be anywhere, and where's Mojo

Jojo?"

Blossom - "We got to see the Professor. I understand he has developed a

long range Chemical X radar to help track us at long distances."

Butch - "Man, you can always count on the Professor to come up with the

right gadgets at the right time."

As the kids fly to the Utonium home Boomer was flying through the

thickest part of the woods with his precious cargo. He finds a cave and

hides in it before Mojo can see them. He peeks out and sees Mojo's

craft coasting by in the distance. For the moment he hopes they will be

safe. Then the girl stirs in his arms and opens her eyes. She jumps up

and looks around trembling.

Boomer - "Easy, easy, it's okay now. He won't hurt you anymore."

Girl - "Where am I, who are you, where's that evil monkey man?"

Boomer - "We're hiding in a cave from that Mojo Jojo I rescued you from.

We'll wait here until help comes. My names' Boomer."

Girl - "We are safe here?"

Boomer - "For now, so relax. I won't let Mojo hurt you again."

Girl - (huggin him) "Oh, thank you Boomer. You don't know what that

evil creature was doing to me."

Boomer - "I do know. I felt your pain, I heard your screams from far

away. In my head."

Girl - "I don't understand?"

Boomer - "You're a Powerpuff Girl, I'm a Rowdyruff Boy."

Girl - "Yes, that monkey called me a Powerpuff Girl. What's a Powerpuff

Girl and a Rowdyruff Boy?"

Boomer - "It's a girl with super powers. A Rowdyruff Boy is like a

Powerpuff Girl except he's a boy version."

Girl - "So you have super powers?"

Boomer - "Yeah, I used them to get you away from Mojo but he's powerful

too with his weapons and evil super brain. We can't fight him alone so

we'll have to wait for my brothers and our friends the Powerpuff Girls."

Girl - "The other Powerpuff Girls, the ones Mojo called the originals."

Boomer - "Yeah, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. They're nice, you'll

like them. So what's your name? I bet it starts with a 'B'."

Girl - "I don't know yet. Hmm, your shirt is a nice color, what is it?"

Boomer - "Uh, it's blue."

Girl - "Okay, call me Blue."

Boomer - "Sure, Blue, that's a nice name."

Blue - "You said you heard me from far away, in your head."

Boomer - "Yeah, I don't understand it. I could even see you and feel

what you were feeling."

Blue - "Do you think there is something common between us?"

Boomer - "The only thing I can think of is Chemical X."

Blue - "Chemical X?"

Boomer - "It's what gives us our powers."

Blue - "That could be the connection. Let me try something."

She stands in front of Boomer and places her hand on his forehead.

Boomer's eyes light up as he hears her voice echoing in his mind.

Blue - (in his mind) "Thank you Boomer, for saving me, you're a good

friend."

Boomer - "Whoa, I could hear you in my head, you're welcome."

Blue - "What kind of Powerpuff powers am I supposed to have?"

Boomer - "Well there's flying, like this."

He floats up and zooms around the cave.

Blue - "Ooh neat, let me try."

She shakily gets off the ground and tries to fly but almost ends up

crashing to the cave floor if it wasn't for Boomer being there to catch

her. They both sit down again.

Boomer - "I guess your body is still recovering from the torture Mojo

put you through."

Blue - "I feel weak and woozy when I float in the air."

Boomer - "Maybe the Professor will help you get better. He's a real

nice guy."

Blue - "The Professor?"

Boomer - "He's a scientist who created the Powerpuff Girls. He's sort

of their father."

Blue - "Is he your father?"

Boomer - "Uh, no. I don't really have a father but I do have a mother.

Her name is Ms. Keane and she's real nice, you'll love her."

Blue - "So it's just you and your mother?"

Boomer - "Oh no, I also have two brothers, Brick and Butch, they're

Rowdyruff Boys too."

Blue - "That sounds so exciting."

Blue closes her eyes and sighs resting her head on his shoulder.

Boomer - "Is something wrong?"

Blue - "I'm so tired."

He puts his arm around her and lets her rest against him. He swears to

himself to protect her from whatever Mojo will try to do to her. Even

if it means dying for her.

Some miles away a helicopter carrying the Professor and Ms. Keane fly

over the rooftops of Townsville with the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer's

brothers providing escort. As the Professor pilots the copter Ms. Keane

watches a radar screen closely.

Professor - "Do you see anything yet? You should be able to pick up his

Chemical X energy signature."

Ms. Keane - "It's set at the limits of Townsville but I'm getting

nothing but the kids outside the helicopter."

Professor - "Then set it for longer range, beyond Townsville."

Ms. Keane turns a knob and looks at the screen again.

Ms. Keane - "Yes, I see something, it's a little fuzzy, but it's

something in that direction."

She points toward the forest in the distance.

Professor - "Turn that control to increase the resolution."

Ms. Keane - "Yes, it's clearer now. My goodness, there's two signatures

together and a third moving around near them."

Professor - "Then the girls were right. Mojo must have created a

Powerpuff Girl and Boomer is with her. Mojo is the one moving and might

be looking for them."

Ms. Keane - "Then let's hurry!"

The Professor makes a hand motion to the kids outside of the copter and

they follow as he flies quickly toward the forest ahead. In the

meantime Mojo has come upon the cave Boomer and Blue were hiding in.

His Powerpuff detector has given them away. He fires his laser cannon

at the mouth of the cave. The blasts shake the ground and cause rocks

to fall from the cave's ceiling.

Blue - "What's happening?"

Boomer - "Mojo's found us, we have to make a run for it!"

He zooms out of the cave carrying Blue in his arms. Mojo sees them and

chases them across the treetops firing his lasers at them.

Mojo - "Muwah, hah, hah, hah, you can run, but you cannot hide from Mojo

Jojo."

Boomer tries dodging his blasts and the tall trees but he was tiring

quickly. And he tries his best to put his body between those laser

blasts and Blue. It is a lucky shot from Mojo that strikes Boomer right

in the back!

Boomer - "Agh!"

He falls from the sky, Blue hanging on to him.

Blue - "Boomer!"

She tries to fly to keep him from hitting the ground hard. With her

weakened powers she manages to slow his fall enough to bring them to a

hard thud on the ground.

Boomer - (rubbing his back) "Ow, that hurts."

Blue - "Boomer, are you all right?"

Mojo - "Muwah, hah, hah, now I have you both."

Boomer gets up and stands in front of Blue shielding her from Mojo as he

gets out of his hovercraft and walks toward them carrying a large

raygun.

Boomer - "You'll have to go through me to get her!"

Mojo - "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mojo fires a ray from his new and improved Anti-X gun. The beam strikes

Boomer square in the chest. He screams for a second and then falls to

the ground like a limp rag doll.

Blue - "No, Boomer!"

Kneeling at his body Blue cradles his head in her arms and cries.

Mojo - "Muwah, hah, hah, now my dear, I will have the pleasure of

destroying you as well and then I will proceed to destroy the rest of

the Rowdyruff Boys and those accursed Powerpuff Girls. Muwah, hah,

hah!"

Blossom - "You don't always get what you wish for Mojo!"

Mojo - "What?!?"

He turns around to see the kids flying at him at blinding speed with all

their fists aimed at his head. He only has a second to blink as he is

pummeled into monkey dreamland!

The Professor and Ms. Keane land in the helicopter nearby. Ms. Keane

and the Professor jump out and run to Boomer and Blue.

Ms. Keane - "Boomer, oh, Boomer my son!"

Blue looks up at her with teary eyes.

Blue - "He's dying and it's all my fault."

Ms. Keane picks up the near lifeless body of the Rowdyruff Boy and holds

him to her bosom. The other kids gather around.

Ms. Keane - (sobbing) "No, no, dear Boomer, no!"

The Professor closely examines Boomer as Ms. Keane puts him down.

Professor - "She's right. His energy level is failing. He'll die in

minutes."

Ms. Keane sobs, the Powerpuff Girls begin crying, even Brick and Butch

can't hold back their tears. But Blue doesn't cry anymore, she now

knows what to do. She kneels by Boomer's body and holds his hands.

Blue - "You risked your life to save me. Now I give some of my energy

in return."

She closes her eyes and stiffens as an energy field flows down her arms

and into Boomer's. The others all gasp as the two kids were surrounded

by an aura of bright pulsating light. Then they both were bathe in a

blinding flash as Blue fell forward on Boomer's body. Everybody cover

their eyes. When they look again they see a much smaller girl laying on

Boomer as he wakes up. He sits up and holds in his arms what looks like

Blue as a two year old girl instead of the five year old she was

earlier.

Ms. Keane - (crying tears of joy) "Boomer, son, are you all right?"

Boomer - "Yeah, mom. What happened to Blue?"

Blossom - "She said something about giving you some of her energy in

return for saving her life."

The little girl wakes up in Boomer's arms and looks up at him. She

smiles and touches his face.

Blue - "Boomah, Boomah."

Professor - "I think I understand, when Blue gave her energy to Boomer

to bring him back she lost several years of her life. She's still a

Powerpuff Girl but now she's a two year old."

Bubbles - "But who will she belong to? We can't let Mojo have her."

Ms. Keane pickes up Blue from Boomer's arms and holds the little

Powerpuff Girl kissing her on the cheek.

Ms. Keane - "We'll take her. Do you want to live with me sweetie?"

Blue - (looking at Ms. Keane and smiling) "Mama, mama."

Ms. Keane - "Well boys. Looks like you got yourself a little sister."

Boomer - "Neat!"

Brick - "I'm cool with that."

Butch - "Oh, great, that's all we need, another female around the

house."

Butch crosses his arms and pouts at the little Powerpuff Girl. Blue

crosses her arms and pouts back at him. Everybody laughs.

That evening, after the boys were tucked in for the night Ms. Keane puts

Blue into a crib next to their bed. She makes sure Boomer was on the

side of his bed closest to her.

Boomer - "Mom?"

Ms. Keane - "Yes, dear?"

Boomer - "Thanks for taking in Blue."

Ms. Keane - "Well it made sense after you told us how you first heard

her cries for help in your mind. The Professor thinks you have some

sort of symbiotic relationship with her. Probably because of your

Chemical X powers."

Boomer - "I figured that."

He looks over at Brick and Butch who were already asleep.

Boomer - "I don't think the guys will mind having a little sister

around. Even Butch could get used to the idea."

Butch - "I heard that."

Ms. Keane - "Ssh, go to sleep Butch, or you'll wake Blue."

Butch - "Okay..zzzzz.."

Ms. Keane kisses the sleeping Blue on the cheek and then kisses Boomer

on the forehead.

Ms. Keane - "Goodnight dear."

Boomer - "Goodnight mom."

Ms. Keane leaves the room and closes the door. Boomer is about to doze

off when he hears a small voice.

Blue - "Boomah?"

Boomer - "Ssh, Blue, go to sleep."

He sees her eyes are open in the dark and she is motioning for him to

come closer. He leans out of bed toward the crib. Blue reaches out a

hand through the bars of the crib and touches his face. They conduct a

silent conversation in their minds.

Blue - "Thank you so much Boomer." 

Boomer - "For what?" 

Blue - "For saving my life, and giving me a mother and a family." 

Boomer - "I should thank you for saving mine." 

Blue - "What's a little sister for." 

Boomer - "Blue, can you call me, you know.." 

Blue - "I know what you want to hear. Big brother Boomer." 

Boomer - "Thanks Blue. Goodnight." 

Blue - "Goodnight big brother." 

As they fall asleep they keep their hands touching together and share a

dream.

A dream of adventure as brother and sister.

-The End-


End file.
